The instant invention describes a novel process for purification of a naturally occurring secondary metabolite obtained from fermentation route. The product is closely related to echinocandins and is known to be a key intermediate to make antifungal agents. In particular, Pneumocandins are discussed in detail here. It is a cyclic hexapeptide with multiple hydroxyl groups and a hydrophobic dimethylmyristate tail connected via an amide bond to the alpha amino group of the hydroxylated omithine residue. According to ] R. E. Schwartz, D. F. Sesin, H. Joshua, K. E. Wilson, A. J. Kempf, K. E. Golden, D. Kuehner, P. Gailliot, C. Gleason, R. White, E. Inamine, G. Bills, P. Salmon, L. Zitano, Pneumo candins from Zalerion arboricola. I. Discovery and isolation, J. Antibiotics 45 (1992) 1853 and G. F. Bills, G. Platas, F. Pelaez, P. Masurekar, Reclassification of a pneumocandin-producing anamorph, Glarea lozoyensis gen. et sp. nov., previously identified as Zalerion narboricola, Mycological Research 102 (1998), Pneumocandin—B0 can be produced by fermentation of Glarea lozoyensis (Zalerion arboricola). According to O. D. Hensens, J. M. Liesch, D. L. Zink, J. L. Smith, C. F. Wichman, R. E. Schwartz, J. Antibiotics 45 (1992) 1875 and A. Adeferati, 0. Hensens, E. T. T. Jones, J. Tkacz, J. Anti biotics 45 (1992) 1953, the organism can produce other echinocandins in addition to desired product Pneumocandin B0 including its isomers Pneumocandin A0 and C0. Structures of Pneumocandins are shown below.
